Run After Her
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Anger,annoyance,determination...none of those have ever been shown on the sole Uchiha's face as prudent,uncontrolled,and raw as this anger,as this determination,as this at is the new emotion on the teen's face: desperation.


She storms away, her stomps resounding throughout the resting village. Her cheeks are red with rage. Tears of confusion and anger highlight her flustered blush. The late-night villagers of Konoha step out of her way with worried glances as she rages on. She doesn't say a word. Her tears say it all; she never cries, not anymore, and this one time it is not the tears that scare the village but the person running after her.

He has navy blue hair dark enough to mimic the blackness of his eyes. Those onyx eyes are just as angry as the green ones of the girl he is chasing. There is more emotion in his face and voice than he had ever shown since the murdering of his family. Anger, annoyance, determination…none of those have ever been shown on the sole Uchiha's face as prudent, uncontrolled, and _raw_ as _this_ anger, as _this_ determination, as _this_ desperation. That is the new emotion on the teen's face: _desperation_. This, however, is not what swallows his voice whole as he shouts after the pink-haired kunoichi, "This is what you wanted, right Sakura? Right?"

He's close to her; just inches away from grabbing her elbow. He keeps shouting the same thing until his own voice loses control. It gets cracked and angrier. When he finally reaches her—when he finally grips her pink-skinned elbow with enough force to impale any normal human—they're in front of the same concrete bench. The same bench that Sakura had begged Sasuke not to leave; the same bench she'd been left to dream about her failure; the same bench she'd been sitting on when she got news of Sasuke's return. In front of that same bench, Sasuke yanks Sakura into his arms and whispers in a steely, beastly voice, "Wasn't this what you wanted, Sakura?"

Tears rushing down her tomato-red cheeks, Sakura thrashes halfheartedly against his built chest. "No! No!" That is the only word her mouth can form. She wants to melt into the Uchiha's sweet, animalistic embrace. She knows, however, she can't; instead, she shouts an endless sea of nos. "No, no, no, no, no! I don't want this, any of this!" She's still slamming into his chest with enough force to break bones.

"You wanted this! You fucking _told_ me you wanted this!" Sasuke shouts, holding the struggling girl tight.

"I didn't want him to find out like this!" Sakura howls, angry that Sasuke didn't let her go to wallow in peace. She wants horribly to be able to melt into his strong hug without causing more heartbreak; without killing Naruto a little bit; without dying a bit for indulging in her own happiness whereas Naruto cries. She can still see his big blue eyes; still feel the pain in the one, lone tear.

She wishes so badly that Naruto wouldn't have found out when Sasuke's fingers were beginning to unhook her bra. She wishes he could have just found them kissing or, better yet, that she could have just _told_ him. She wishes so badly that…things would have _just gone her way!_

Naruto has gone through so much. He disserves to be happy even if she can't be. He doesn't disserve to be betrayed like this. He doesn't disserve to be stabbed in the back by his best friends. After he had run out, Sakura had put in her shirt and ran from both Sasuke and Naruto, planning to spend the night in the forest should need be. Naruto hasn't done anything to be this hurt. He needs to be happy.

Glaring into Sakura's hurting green eyes, Sasuke tightens his grip on her thin, strong shoulders. As if reading her mind, Sasuke shouts, "What about us? Don't we disserve the same damn happiness the baka does? Tell me, Sakura!"

She won't look at his eyes. The same eyes that had just minutes ago been passionate with lust were now dark with anger. She doesn't want to see that.

Sasuke's grip tightens on her shoulders. The anger and desperation in his eyes were flaming. "You wanted this! You wanted him to know!"

Staring at the ground, Sakura screams, "Not like this!" She slams his chest, a silent plea to be let go.

"You're not leaving until I let you," growls Sasuke. He pulls her closer until her banging dies. She's crying into his chest, trying hard not to. Softly, he says, "I'm never going to let you." Then he grabs her chin between his fingers and forces her face up. Her emerald eyes glare at his tan cheek. "Look at me!" Her eyes don't move. "Look at my eyes! My fucking eyes, Sakura!"

She can't resist. Shyly, she glances up at Sasuke's onyx eyes. They're angry, passionate, and there's just a tiny bit of lust stuck in there. Upset as she is, Sakura doesn't think she's ever seen him look sexier. She hates herself for it. Why can't she think the same of Naruto? Why can't she love him like she loves Sasuke?

"Do you think I wanted him to find out like this? I didn't want him to find out at all—at least not until the Hyūga girl got her hands on him. But he did! There's no use in running the hell away from it!"

God, his eyes… God, his lips… Sakura's anger with herself shifts. She wants to let out her anger. On Sasuke. She wants to bruise his lips with her own, to scar his back with her nails.

Sakura snatches her face from Sasuke's grip and grabs his cheek, digging her vert-colored nails into his tanned skin. She slams her lips to his, releasing her anger and annoyance in one bruising kiss. Sasuke grips her neck and tips it back, returning the kiss with just as much ferocity.

Then she pulls away, ashamed. Why can't she kiss Naruto like that? Tears have stopped running down her face. She is left with anger and disappointment, both at herself.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke says in a bestial whisper, "I didn't let you leave." He pulls her back, suffocating her with his rough kiss. Sakura wants so badly to push him onto the bench and just pick up where they left off. But if she always did what she wanted, she'd now be a sex offender. God knows how many times she wanted to ravage Sasuke and just let everyone see, to let everyone know that Uchiha Sasuke is hers and hers alone.

She pushes away and wipes the trails her tears left. "Sasuke, Naruto could—"

"He caugh me licking your neck and unhooking your bra. He can't find anything worse." Sasuke laughs a dark, alluring, sexy laugh. "Besides, he's at the Hyūga's."

Sakura smirks knowingly. "We're in public," she grins. Sasuke's eyes dart to the forest and back. Sakura laughs and for that moment, she knows: while Sasuke's with her, she has nothing to worry about. Naruto will be okay; he'll forgive. He can never hold a grudge. Hinata will make him forget.

_For this moment, if only this moment, I can focus on her own happiness,_ she thinks to herself as Sasuke leads her into the forest. For just one night, she could be happy with Sasuke without worrying.

**::A/N::**

**This was inspired by a scene in my favorite Spanish soap opera, **_**Los Herederos del Monte**_** (The Heirs of the Mountain) of 4/19/11. Paula and Juan were having a similar fight ("That was what you wanted, right? To make me jealous by kissing your 'husband'? It worked!" "No, Juan!") with animalistic fury and angry kisses. Only, things didn't turn out too great for them. And they were fighting over jealousy not guilt. And they did not end up in bed…forest…whatever!**

**I know this is a bit confusing for a one-shot. It would make more sense as a chapter story, but I have to work on **_**Kidnapping**_**. I was thinking that when I finished with it, I could start **_**Continue Or Not**_**, the first one, and make something like this a scene in it or something. In the meanwhile, I'll give you a bit of background:**

**Naruto found them doing the deed. He ran in the general direction of Hinata's house. Sakura ran away, angry with herself for not telling him. They—as in Naruto and Sakura—weren't dating but you know Naruto… Anyway, Sasuke went after her angry that she felt so bad about being caught when she wanted Naruto to know. And you know the rest.**

_**Yes, I got this off of a five minute scene.**_** Don't ask how. R&R!**


End file.
